The Vocational Death Cruise
by Airbornedog
Summary: Jake finds a tickets to a cruise from a strange pony and gets Twilight and Rainbow Dash to go. What they expect is a nice vacation but they have no idea what is in store for the at The Vocational Death Cruise.
1. Chapter 1

The Vocational Death Cruise

Inspired by this: tagged/vdc/chrono

I will follow the event that happen from Jake's perspective if he went himself.

If you don't want to read _A Pony Tale_ for Jake's backstory here's a summary: Jake is a human turned pegasus after an accident on earth in a war in 2048. At first he remembers his name only. A builds relationship with Rainbow Dash too. A war starts in Equestria after an invasion by an unknown foe that has WWII era weapons. After a failed assault on Canterlot the mysterious enemy vanishes. During the fight in Canterlot Jake discovers he has an extraordinary ability to lead and knows all about the weapons the enemy has. He and Shining Armor explore the abandoned camps of the enemy he remembers his past from key objects in it. Jake then wants to go to the human world again. Because this is after the events of Equestria girls the portal to the human world is known. After waiting for a year he and Twilight go through. After learning about recent event in this world he realizes it is only three days from the war that plunged the world into nuclear chaos. After stopping the war he goes back to find Canterlot (the mirror was moved to Canterlot after the whole war thing) under occupation by the unknown foe. After gathering the elements the girls destroy the leader of the army (you will have to read it to find out of that is) but not after Jake jumps in front of a bolt of dark magic to save the girls while they charge the elements. The only way to save him is to turn him into an Alicorn and thus make him a prince. He then marries Rainbow Dash a month or so later.

Chapter 1

Jake was walking out of the garrison to go to lunch at Sugarcube Corner with Twilight and his wife Rainbow Dash. He was feeling strangely peppy today and had a spring in his step. He began to trot and saw a pony in a cloche and bag run by from an alley. He noticed some papers fell out of the pony's saddlebag. "Hey! Wait!" He called after the figure. The pony kept running. Jake went to pick up the papers and decided read them_. _

_Dear sir or madam. If you are receiving this then congrats! You are one of the lucky few that has been selected to preview the great and powerful Trixie's new theme park, The Vocational Death Cruise! The Vocational Death Cruise is a spinoff of the great and powerful Trixie's world famous roller-coaster The Death Toll Park! Now you have the opportunity to try The Vocational Death Cruise for free! Trixie herself will be there to give you a tour of the park, casino, and sharks! If your still feeling hesitate there will be 2000 bits for you lucky shipmate. The ticket is enclosed. Thank you for coming!_

Jake turned it around and saw a ticket taped to the back. _Awful professional_ Jake thought. _Might as well show this to Twilight and Dash. _He trotted off to lunch.

Jake arrived to see them chatting about whatever girls chat about. "Hey honey" Jake called out. "Hey Jake!" He sat down next to them. "Hey Twi, did you find that spell you needed for that orange thing?" "I did after Spike finally woke up" "Oh I found these on the ground on the way here. Somepony drooped them. I tried to stop him but he kept going" He put them on the table. At first the girls looked interested and then looked disgusted. "Trixie seriously?" said Rainbow Dash annoyed. "Hey it's a free cruise and what could Trixie do? Boast a little?" "A little?" "Hey" "He's got a point" Twilight remarked. "It is a free cruise" "Yeah but" "Come on it's a free cruise" "How would Jake get off work" Jake dove into the bag he brought with him a pulled out an official looking paper. "As I am second in command of the military I can just give myself leave" "What about April?" "She can stay with Applejack. She won't mind" "yeah but Trixie" "Ah come on Dash you need a break" "Well ok then" "Let's go then. We have a day to get to the ship.

**On the ship**

Jake was in their cabin about to go up on deck to join the girls. *Thud* _that was kinda loud _Jake thought _I hope nopony was hurt up there _He glanced at the clock "Oh crap I'm going to be late!" He said aloud and he ran up to the deck.

**Hey this is a new idea I thought up after reading the comic from the link above (If you want it all I had to look on YouTube to find the rest). Anyway later there will be some poison joke so I need help. I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen to the group after stumbling into it so give me suggestions in form of private message or if you are a guest in form of review. Speaking of which please give me your input on the idea. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were off the ship by now and on the way to the hotel. They followed the crowd to a ski lift that took them up a mountain to presumably the hotel. As they walked to it they meet a familiar face. "Oh sorry" "its fine. Oh" "Octavia! What are you doing here?" "Same as you probably" "You got a strange invitation too" "Yes I did" "Where's vinyl?" "She had to stay to work on one of here records" "Well okay then see you at the hotel" "You too" They hopped on you that barely fit the three of them after getting bumped around some more. The ride up was quite steady then it stopped. "Oh great!" cried Jake suppressing his royal voice. "Ah come on Jake it can't be that long" reassured Rainbow Dash. They waited. And waited. And waited. By now Rainbow was asleep. "Ugh. How long is this going to take!?" "Jake calm down" "We have been here for hours" "Patience is a virtue" "Ugh" He dropped his head down. "Hey Jake can you hear that?" "Hear what?" They began to listen. "It sounds like yelling from up ahead" She waited some more. "It sounds like somepony is saying hey a lot" "I guess you can get cabin fever outside" "It sounds familiar" "That's cabin fever talking" "No I think I sounds familiar" "I think you're making it up" "What are you talking about?" "I can't hear it" "Well I have better ears than you" "Sure they are. I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep" After some more waiting the lift lurched to life. "Finally!" cried Jake. "*yawn* What did I miss?" ask Rainbow Dash as she woke up. "Nothing. Nothing at all"

They got of the accursed ski lift and were walking to the hotel. "Finally I can stretch my legs" said Jake joyfully. He trotted along the others in tow. "Slow down Jake. We aren't quite as fast as you" said Twilight. "Fine I'll slow down some" He slowed down to get next to them. They went to a part of the hill where the road flattened. Jake could see three fillies in the distance. "Hey hun? Does that look like the CMC up there to you?" She squinted to see that far. "You know what, it kinda does" "Well let's go check. They might need help or something" Jake and Rainbow Dash flew to them as fast as they could but alas it was too late. By the time they got to where they were they had turned into the forest. "Come on we have to catch them. It's dangerous in their" He ran into the gap in the bushes they had gone into then stopped in his tracks. "Oh shit. Rainbow Dash stop!" It was already too late. She had stumbled into it too. "What?" "We're standing in poison joke" "What?!" she looked down. Sure enough the blue flower covered the ground. Twilight struggled to use her wings to catch up. "Twilight! Wait!" They both cried. Twilight tried to land before she fell into the patch but instead landed face first into the flowers. "Well shit. Now what?" "We go to the hotel and hope they have the book on the cure" said Twilight as she recovered. "Oh man oh man oh man" cried Rainbow Dash nervously. "Calm down hun. It'll be alright" Rainbow Dash was biting her lip. "Let's get to the hotel" They walked to the hotel somewhat worried about their poison joke encounter. They arrived at the hotel to find the lobby empty. "Hello! Is anypony there?" cried Jake in the room. "Well I guess we should go to our room" "How do we find out which one though" asked an annoyed Twilight. "There's bound to be an indicator" They looked around for a few minutes. "Hey I found something!" called Rainbow Dash. "What?" "It's a dispenser of some form" "Is there a coin slot or something?" "No there's a button" "Well press it" Twilight following her instincts dived behind a couch in the lobby just in case. Rainbow Dash pressed it. A card and keys fell out. "What does it say?" asked Jake "It is our room number and key" "Good let's get going then" They went to their room and prepared for the night. "Well good night. Guess we'll find out what that poison joke did to use in the morning" said Twilight. "You too" They all dosed off into sleep.

**Thank you for reading! I still can't think of stuff to happen to them after running into some poison joke so please help! Send me suggestion through review or private message.**


End file.
